


All About Us

by Mariana_Monteverde



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: All About Us, Fluff, Growing love, He is we, M/M, Song Lyrics, Song fic, Stolen Moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:22:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28628736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariana_Monteverde/pseuds/Mariana_Monteverde
Summary: A compilation of special moments on Theo and Dean's love story <3
Relationships: Theodore Nott/Dean Thomas
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	All About Us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KoraKwidditch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoraKwidditch/gifts).



> Rare Pairs are just so fun...  
> Dean and The appeared on my Wip - Mystic Spires Blue - And I could not stop myself from giving a little insight into their love <3
> 
> BUT IT CAN ABSOLUTELY BE READ ON ITS OWN. JUST SOME FLUFF, WITH A PINCH OF ANGST, BUT 98% FLUFF <3 
> 
> Based on the song All About Us by He is We - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R7Gf2SOmz5Q
> 
> Thank you, KoraKwidditch, for the amazing beautiful heart <3

_Take my hand_

_I'll teach you to Dance_

_I'll spin you around_

_Won't let you fall down_

_Would you let me lead?_

_You can step on my feet_

_Give it a try_

_It'll be alright_

**July 1999, Hogwarts Castle, Scotland**

With NEWT’s completed, the 7th and 8th years could finally enjoy their last days in Hogwarts and their Finalist Gala, a fancy name for a Prom, that was what it was, Dean had come to the conclusion. A senior prom.

He had come with his mates, his Gryffindor friends with whom he had shared a dorm for so many years, but here he was alone. The other boys had all disappeared, either to dance or snog or shag or cry or whatever. And he was alone, sipping on his diluted firewhiskey glass.

“Wanna dance?” a voice asked, and Dean looked up to find green eyes looking down at him. “Or do you want a sip of some good Ogden instead of the weakling you’re drinking?” Theodore Nott asked, picking a flask from his robes.

“I… I don’t know how to dance in a ball like this. I made a fool of myself at the Yule Ball.” Looking back, Dean should have asked why Theodore Nott was asking him to dance, but instead, he had confessed his lacking abilities and blushed, obviously embarrassed.

“Take my hand, Dean Thomas, I’ll teach you to dance.” Theo winked.

And they danced all night. 

_The room's hush hush_

_And now is our moment_

_Take it in_

_Feel it all_

_And hold it_

_Eyes on you_

_Eyes on me_

_We're doin' this right_

**January 2000, Magpies Stadium, Montrose, Scotland**

Theo was nervous. Theo had never been more nervous. Theo had not been this nervous not even before his trial. But he was nervous because of his boyfriend.

His handsome talented boyfriend was trying out for the Montrose Magpies. Dean seemed like he was not nervous at all. On those ugly Quidditch robes that hid his handsome figure, but he was holding his broom a tad tighter than usual. 

Theo put his hand over his. He could not be nervous. This was Dean moment. And Theo needed to be his rock. 

“Dean?” The Slytherin asked, squeezing his hand. “Look at me!”

Dean dark eyes found Theo’s green one’s. And at that moment the murmuring from the other players vanished. It was their moment. 

“You will do great, Big D, I believe in you.” Theo winked.

“There are some professional players here, Theo…”

“If the Magpies coach was looking for a veteran, an old coot, they would not make try-outs open to everyone. McLeod is looking for a new bird! And you’re that new bird! Say it!” Theo incited with a proud smile.

“Theo!”

“Do it!” The Slytherin repeated getting up.

“Theodore! Sit down!” Dean held into his elbow, trying to make him sit again.

“Only when you say it,” Theo added, starting to make a little dance. Was it a silly dance? Or sexy dance? He was not sure.

“I’m the new bird!” Dean said, laughing. 

Theo grinned. His job was done. His boyfriend was relaxed. And he could not wait to see him fly.

_'Cause lovers dance when they're feelin' in love_

_Spotlight's shinin' it's all about us_

_It's all about us_

_And every heart in the room will melt_

_This is a feeling I've never felt but_

_It's all about us_

**May 2000, Malfoy Manor, Wiltshire, England**

The Victory Ball. Two years before, Harry Potter had defeated the Dark Lord. Last year they had celebrated at Hogwarts, and now, they were celebrating in Wiltshire. The Grand Opening of the New Malfoy Manor. 

This had been a mistake. They should have not come, but Dean wanted to face his demons. Gryffindors. Fucking Gryffindors. Theodore had been in Malfoy Manor a couple of times, and he could not deny that apparating at the gates, the Manor looked different. Softer. Happier. Narcissa had done a great job remodelling. 

“It seems the peacocks are on their enclosure tonight… Little beasts. When I was 4 Draco thought it would be fun to have one chase after me.” Theo confessed.

Dean kissed his temple, and Theo leaned into his touch. “I won’t let any animal or human chase after my boyfriend.” 

If Theo thought Narcissa Malfoy holding Dean’s hand on hers was strange, he thought he was going crazy when she patted both their cheeks in a motherly way and send them inside, to dance.

And that was exactly what they did. Moving inside the new Malfoy ballroom, they danced. Dean was much better now that he was in their Finalist Gala. 

“Dean, have you been having dance lessons?” Theo asked with his right hand on his boyfriend’s waist, squeezing gently.

“How did you notice?” Dean asked with a teasing smile.

“Well, last time we danced… you were terrible, D.,” He said with a knowing smile. “You obviously improved!”

“Narcissa Malfoy has been teaching me.” The Gryffindor confessed.

“Oh….” Theo said, his mouth opening, unable to say anything else. That explained why the Malfoy matriarch was so friendly with the muggle-born wizard when they arrived.

Dean chuckled and kissed Theo, the lighting shifting in the room, focusing on the couple.

_Suddenly,_

_I'm feeling brave_

_I don't know what's got into me_

_Why I feel this way_

_Can we dance_

_Real slow?_

_Can I hold you_

_Can I hold you close?_

**October 2000, Nott Manor, Suffolk, England**

Theo did not invite Dean to his ancestral home those many times. They had been dating for a little over a year and he probably only came to Suffolk three times. Stepping out of the fireplace, Dean noticed something was very different. The house seemed … tidier was not the word the Gryffindor was looking for, brighter. 

“Theo?” Dean asked.

The Slytherin appeared with a tray of cookies, “Careful, they’re hot. Bippy just took them out of the oven.” He kissed Dean cheek with a smile, placing the tray on the coffee table between the leather sofas.

“You seem nervous, T…” Dean said moving closer. “And freshly baked cookies?”

“They’re for the buyer…” Theo whispered.

“The buyer?” Dean asked, confused, placing his hand under Theo’s chin, making him meet his eyes. “What buyer?”

“I’m selling the Manor… I never liked it.” He confessed.

“You don’t like it? I invited you to stay over so many times and you always said you needed to come home.” The Gryffindor said, pulling Theo into a hug. “I always thought it was strange… you wanting to come back to the empty manor…”

“I did not want to be a bother. You share a house with two Quidditch players. I could not stay every night.” he explained, sounding so small. Dean hugged him tighter. Spinning them around gently. The dancing motion was always comforting for them.

“Fuck, Theo. You should have told me. Lennox keeps bringing girls to the apartment. It’s getting a little annoying, to be honest.” He confessed. Waking up with a semi-naked passed out woman on your kitchen table had been a nightmare. “Do you-”

“Is it too soon to get a place together?” Theo asked, green eyes shining with fear, hope, anticipation.

“No, I don’t think it’s too soon. I would like that very much, having a place together.” Dean grinned. “Let’s do it!”

_The room's hush hush_

_And now is our moment_

_Take it in_

_Feel it all_

_And hold it_

_Eyes on you_

_Eyes on me_

_We're doin' this right_

**January 2001, Wetheral, England**

It took only a couple weeks to Dean and Theo to find a place to live together. A two-bedroom apartment on Wetheral. It took a couple more weeks for the apartment to be ready, but now, after the New Year celebrations, they could finally invite their friends to have a Housewarming Party. 

Theo was in the kitchen, making another jug of mulled wine to bring to the table. 

Dean appeared, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend from behind. “I still can’t read your friends, T, are they having fun?”

Theo chuckled. “Yes, yes they are. Did you not hear Draco trying to make a joke? Of course, they’re having fun, Dean.”

“Good! I was scared the red couch could have soured their moods.”

Theo laughed. “You’re too sweet when you worry about those things. If any of them was not having fun, they would have left after one hour. That’s the rule. Endure for one hour and then leave.” He explained, kissing his cheek. 

“Is that why we left the MacFarlan party after an hour?” 

“Yes, Dean, because it was dreadful” He chuckled. “Don’t you agree?” 

Dean made what was supposed to be an agreeable sound as Theo finished the new bowl of mulled wine, and brought it to the table. 

“Can we put on some music?” Seamus asked. “I and the Mrs have not had a free night in some time and would love to dance.” 

Theo grinned and moved to the sound system, pressing the play button just as music spread around the room from the speakers. Dean pulled him close as they started to dance, like many times before. 

“Is this like a wedding? The new owners must have the first dance and we can only join after?” Ron asked, filling his glass with more wine.

_'Cause lovers dance when they're feelin' in love_

_Spotlight's shinin' it's all about us_

_It's all about us_

_And every heart in the room will melt_

_This is a feeling I've never felt but_

_It's all about us_

**July 2001, The Burrow, Ottery St Catchpole, England**

“So, this is… The Burrow…” Theo said looking around the strange house. “Is it safe?”

“Well, the Weasleys have been living there for longer than 30 years, and it never fell,” Dean said, kissing Theo cheek. “Is my little Slytherin scared?”

"Absolutely! I love my life very much, and yours. I will not lose you because of a wobbly house.” Theo protested, his self-preservation despising the building in front of him, the birthplace of so many Gryffindors. And he could only imagine how many would be of attendance. “One hour… and then we leave?”

“If you’re not enjoying yourself, T, absolutely!” Dean assured, leading him inside the house to greet the groom and groom, Ron Weasley and Harry Potter. Who would say the saviour and his best mate, would choose this little place to get married, instead of something big.

Five hours later, Theo had not left. Dean and he were dancing, just enjoying themselves. Arms wrapped around each other, the song playing was slow. The Slytherin looked around and noticed that not many people were still dancing. Mr and Mrs Weasley, Lavender rocking little Laurel to sleep, and a couple of other people Theo did not recognize. The newly wedded couple had disappeared after cutting the cake and Theo was sure they were christening some bed somewhere inside the Burrow.

“It seems, after all, you enjoyed the Gryffindor-Gryffindor wedding in the most Gryffindor house ever seen…” Dean teased.

“Well, yes… I quite like weddings. Even when I was a young boy I enjoyed them. Not only the party, but the bonding…” He confessed. Theo knew it was not a safe conversation, but the elf wine brought from somewhere in Latin America had been so good.

“You liked the bonding ceremony?” Dean asked, the arms wrapped around Theo’s waist tightening.

Theo nodded, it was a gentle touch but with his head on Dean’s shoulder, he was sure the other boy felt it. “Magic mixing with magic… becoming one… unbreakable… as one” Dean smiled and kissed Theo’s soft curls. “One day… if we keep being happy like this… do you think we can do that? Bond our magic?” He asked, his voice very small, like the one he had used during his childhood to ask his father for even the simplest of things.

Dean chuckled lightly. “You’re drunk, Theo, you do not mean it like that…”

“I do! I do, Dean… I love you! And you know that!” Theo accused, looking into the other man's dark eyes.

“Ask me another time, Theo. This is Ron and Harry’s night, not ours, love.” Dean whispered.

“Well, we’re the ones still dancing in the middle of the dance floor… Not them.” Theo said and Dean chuckled. 

_Do you hear that, love?_

_They're playin' our song_

_Do you think we're ready?_

_Oh I'm really feelin' it_

_Do you hear that, love?_

_Do you hear that, love?_

**May 2002, DiagonAlley, London, England**

Dean looked out of the window, decorated with little colourful vials that the Gryffindor could only open was colourful water. Theo would not keep potions so in reach of anyone, especially children, _would him?_

“I just made a bunch of invigorating potions for you and your teammates, so you better be very thankful,” Theo said, carrying a box and placing on top of one of the countertops with a rattling noise. “Need to work on my packaging!”

“Did you not use a cushioning charm?” Dean asked.

“Of course, I did, but that sound of the unbreakable vials touching each other can be a little annoying.” He explained. “If I put some fabric or crumpled parchment or maybe something more muggle can be less expensive and serve its purpose.”

“I will help you find something!” Dean assured. “And, tell me, Theo, what are these vials by the shop window? So in reach of little hands, like Sully, he will come to the opening tomorrow.”

“Pepperup, Polyjuice, Amortentia, Felix Felicis and Draught of Peace,” Theo said from the heart, not even looking at the vials.

“Don’t you think they’re a little dangerous… and someone can steal them…” Dean said, reaching for one and trying to unscrew it. 

“No! Don’t, Dean!” Theo called but it was too late. Dean had already unscrewed the potion, there was a colourful gold flash and a shrieking noise, and next thing Dean knows, he’s laying on the floor and his head is throbbing. 

“What happened?” Dean asked, bringing one hand to touch his forehead. “I have protective mechanisms in place. They cannot be opened unless it’s by my fingers. And they were supposed to be warded so one could not even reach them…I think I’m so used to adapting my wards to you, that I did it with the shop as well.”

“So… This will not happen to everyone… Otherwise, it would be very dangerous.” Dean chuckled, raising one hand to touch Theo’s cheek. 

“No, of course not, if you had opened the Pepperup nothing would even happen, but you went for Felix Felicis. Do you have the galleons to buy it?” Theo teased, brushing his nose against Dean’s.

“No, but I know the owner. Does that help?” And they were both laughing. Dean loved to hear the Slytherin man chuckling, it always seemed like a song, their own love song. 

“It surely helps, but I think the owner much prefers when you’re on your back in a soft bed, not on the floor of his shop…” Theo was always so teasing. “We’re not getting any younger and my knees would resent themselves, I’m sure.”

Dean gave him a look, halfway between a frown and a smirk. But then Theo had summoned a vial from a cabinet and placed it on his lips. “For the pain, love.” He whispered.

_'Cause lover's dance when they're feeling in love_

_Spotlight's shining it's all about us_

_It's all about us_

_It's all about us_

**October 2004, Cornwall, England**

The last 29 months were crazy. Crazy. 

Theo had finally proposed to Dean, well make it official. He gave him a wonderful pocket watch, with their names engraved. 

Dean had got badly injured on a Quidditch game, a couple of months after he became his fiancé. Theo had been terrified. Dean would not wake up, he would just not wake up, the healers could not seem to find a way to wake him up. 

But Theo had stayed optimistic. Visiting Dean every day and still planning the wedding. Dean had woken up during a monologue about flowers. With something about no roses being overrated and that he wanted tulips. 

The recovery had been long, very long and Dean's career as a Quidditch player was over quite early. No more chasing quaffles for his favourite Gryffindor, but he was not out of the Quidditch playfield. 

He had become a potions detailer for Theo’s shop. Selling healing and invigorating potions, all approved by the Ministry, and also to find what other kinds of potions teams would be interested in buying.

In just a couple of months, Nott Potions became the go-to place in Wizard Sports. And Theo had changed the name to Nott & Thomas. Dean had said no, that there was no need for that, but Theodore had done it with the biggest grin on his face.

And now, after much success, they were getting married! Tonight was their stag night, or better saying, the second night of their stag party. Pansy, their organizer, had disappeared, and most of the other boys were focused on the female strippers that had appeared, but Theo only had eyes for Dean as they danced.

“Can you believe we’re getting married in just a couple of days?” Theo whispered, his lips brushing against the other’s man.

“I can believe it, what I can’t is wait… To finally be your husband.” Dean kissed him, mischievous hands moving across Theo’s body until they found his ass, squeezing playfully. “Soft but firm… nice…So nice!”

Theo chuckled. “So handsy… so possessive… I’m yours, Dean. No need to worry. I love you. Even when you’re a Gryffindor lightweight.” 

“I love you even when you’re Slytherin ass…”

“But you love both this Slytherin and his ass…” Theo teased.

Dean chuckled, raising his head proudly “Yes, I do!”

_Every heart in the room will melt_

_This is a feeling I've never felt but_

_It's all_

_It's all about us._

**October 2004, Malfoy Manor, Wiltshire, England**

Married, they were finally married! Dean still could not believe it, but the gold band on his finger was a blessed reality check. 

Narcissa had offered the Manor for their wedding, offered was a euphemism. She forced the gardens and the wedding hall, she sent contact information of the best tailors, caterers, and florists. Pansy and the Malfoy Matriarch fought for the title of Wedding Planner. But in the end, it had all worked out.

Not that Dean would need more than Theo and a magical officiant. He was happy as long as Theodore and he ended up married by midnight on Halloween, he would have been happy.

“Husband?” Theo whispered, seductively, arms wrapped around his waist. 

“Husband?” Dean said, intertwining their hands.

“It’s time for our first dance…” He whispered. Theo's lips moved to leave a little trail of kisses on Dean’s exposed neck.

“Is it? Already?” Dean teased, turning around to kiss his husband.

“Take my hand, Dean Nott & Thomas, I’ll teach you to dance.” Theo winked, repeating the words he had told the Gryffindor 7 years before. It seemed such a long time, but Theo could remember every detail of that first night, when he asked his crush to dance.

“Thank you, Theodore Nott & Thomas, but I think I can teach you a thing or two now…” 

“I believe in you… Show me!” Theo whispered before kissing him again.

Dean chuckled, leading him to the dance floor. He did just that as they danced all night, surrounded by those who they loved and loved them.

That night. It was all about the two of them.

“It’s all about us!” Theo sang against his husband’s chest.

“It’s all about us!” Dean repeated with a huge happy smile. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this little one-shot <3


End file.
